Welcome to my Destiny
by blue wolf dancer
Summary: Kagome, the only child to the Northern House and the unofficial Lady of the North, has finaly come of age and must choose a mate to help her rule her lands. But can she move on from her past and imbrace her destiny? Future lemons and sweet T yaoi form other charecters.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. No source of light could be found in the entire night sky except the glow of the full moon through the thick clouds. Fall had come, and soon the rain would empty onto the parched ground to replenish it for the next season.

Within the darkness rested a small village of no great importance. A cluster of about twenty or thirty hut and shops with a larger estate were the League Lord lived resting in the middle. Everyone had already lit their fires and fallen asleep, not realizing that just outside their borders four strangers had been watching their every move for almost half the day.

Within the basement of the League Lord's estate, three boys huddled together, illuminated periodically by bursts of orange light lasting for only brief seconds. The tallest boy of the trio was taking the only suitable stone within their confines and was trying to strike the small piece of flint into a fist size pile of different scraps they found lying around while cleaning the estate. Every time the flint would spark the sparks would dance off and into to the kindling, but the scraps of wood, wool, and clothing, along with anything else they could scrounge up wouldn't light. They had been at it for more than an hour, but there had been no progress made in that time. One of the other boys lifted his head and scooted closer to the taller boy.

"Akio, we need to hurry. It's too cold for Hraki to not have a fire tonight."

Akio struck the ever diminishing piece of flint once more, then hissed in frustration and threw it down. "It won't catch. The damn air is too moist." He looked up at his brothers who were not of his blood. Sitting on the only futon in the room was Hraki, the youngest at 8, who was shivering. His cheeks were stained with tears from earlier that evening, and every time he moved he would wince in pain.

The master of the house had become board that afternoon and had had the young boy brought to his room. Akio, his senior by 9 years, knew exactly what had happen because until he reached age 11 it had been happening to him. Hiro, who had just exited their masters preferred age range at 12, was curled around him trying to keep the malnourished and bleeding boy as warm as possible, but it was in vain. The cell within the basement they were trapped in was thick with cold and the walls wept with the excess water from the ground above. None of their food deprived bodies would be able to retain any heat; much less share it with one of the others. Akio hissed once more as another draft clawed at them again. Hraki sobbed in pain.

"Hraki, hear take this." Akio took off his thin jubon and wrapped it around the small boy's body. "Try not to move too much. Has the pain gotten any worse since earlier?"

Hraki lifted his head and shook it back and forth. "It wasn't as bad as last time. He didn't use his whip like before, but he still hit me when I told him it hurt." Hraki started to cry again. "It hurt so much, and he wouldn't stop. I tried not to cry but, he just wouldn't stop. I don't want to be here anymore big brother. I want to go back home."

Akio sighed and kissed Hraki's forehead. "If he would let you leave to go on an errand with us I would run in a heartbeat, but he doesn't and I won't leave one of you behind."

Hiro nudged the young boy. "But hey, next time we go, I'll bet that that nice lady from before will be there, and we can bring you some more of that honey she gave us. How does that sound?" Three days ago, a woman had been in the village and had given them some honey as payment for helping her carry some things. She had obviously from a rich family because honey was not something that was common in the everyday peasants' life, at least not that kind of quality.

"That is a good idea. I'll see if-" They were all cut off by a shrill scream. High pitched and short as it was, it could have been a number of things, but that did not help to settle their nerves. Soon after, shattering glass and breaking wood could be heard along with more shouts and screams.

"Akio, what is that?" Hiro looked frightened.

"I don't know maybe a banquet of some sort?" It was unlikely as another loud crash could be heard right above them, then silence. The entire building was dead silent, which was never the case for servants constantly had to move around and keep the rooms clear of dust and dirt. All the boys shuddered but still Hiro and Akio rose from the damp floor and moved towards the door which was the only way in or out, yet there was still nothing. Hraki stayed in a tight ball on the futon.

Almost to the door, the latch moved, startling all the occupants inside. They watched as the handle turned and the light of lamps shown in, allowing them to see that instead of there being one of the house servants standing in the entry, there was a man with long light green hair and claws coted in blood. Hraki screamed and Hiro pushed him against the far wall. Akio stood on front of both ready to fight for the only two people who he cared for since his parents sold him off to this hell. They would not die, not with him there.

"Who are you? Leave us alone!" The green haired man stepped forward, filling the dingy almost room with yellow light. His eyes shone an almost black green.

"You are to come with us." Without warning two others entered the small space; a male with short black hair and distinctly human features was followed by a tall female demon Akio recognized as neko.

Akio thought it strange. 'Why are there two demons and a human here together, and telling us to go with them?'

For the most part humans and demons avoided coming into contact with each other like the other was an incurable disease, so having the two species together was beyond abnormal. What was happening?

"Like hell we will!" Hiro screamed. "You killed everyone! We know you did!" Hraki began to sob louder. All within the room were frozen, trying to find an edge to get at the other.

The female tilted her head at them, her black ears twitching forward. "Why do you morn their deaths? They helped that sick thing that rules this area to keep his actions towards you a secret. Would you rather have been left here to continue being used as play things?" Hiro shut his mouth but Hraki decided it was his turn to talk.

"Are you here to help us?" Akio scoffed to himself at the absurdity of the idea but was frozen as the green eyed demons spoke again.

"Yes we are small one. Our lady thought it would be in her best interests to annihilate the league lord of this region but thought it wise for you to be spared and brought to her home."

Akio stared at the man. 'Lady? Her land? No, it couldn't be…' "You mean Lady Higurashi?" That couldn't be. She was the young demon daughter of the late Lord and Lady of the North, the sole heir to the Northern Lands. What would she want with sex slave humans such as themselves?

"Yes," The human man spoke for the first time. "She was on her way to this very place to have a meeting with your now dead Lord and discovered the boys she gave bread to were being used in such a way that has been outlawed for centuries and decided to act. Now we must leave, the guards will soon discover us." All three began to step forward.

"Wait! What the hell-"The green man bent a bit and lifted Akio into the air, Akio blushing like a fool the entire time. 'What the hell?' He looked to see the female had grabbed Hiro who was too stunned to speak and the other man had a hold of Hraki, who seemed to dislike the contact.

"Now let's be off." Green eyes met brown. "We must travel quickly. In your state it would be unlikely you would be able to travel far." Akio looked down at his thin body and blushed. He wasn't fed very well over the years and had become very thin because of it. Swiftly and without the excess noise of talk or heavy footsteps, all six were quickly outside the estate and over the surrounding walls without anyone spotting them.

As they began to run through the surrounding forests, a movement to their left made Akio gasp in fright but the man holding him shook his head.

"He is a friend." He looked in his direction. "How did it go?"

Without warning, a forth mystery man came running alongside the group. His face was covered in a mask but Akio could barely make out two ears on the top of his head.

"What the hell took you so long? If I hadn't fended off those damn guards, you would have had one hell of a mess to deal with!" The man pulled down his cloth covering from over his mouth and nose to reveal a pair of fangs and blue stripes on both of his cheeks. He looked like a demon, but his ears made him look like something else. Maybe even a hanyou.

"Even if you did go against orders and engaged the enemy, I thank you for the help." The sarcasm with thick in his words. "Now do as you were told and scout ahead for a place to camp. You are the fastest of us right now, so hurry up."

An annoyed 'Keh' was the last thing he said before the fanged stranger disappeared from sight. After that everything went quiet and suddenly all of what happened came down on Akio at once.

A flash of images were set around Akio. The first time he saw his brothers, the first time he was led down to his prison, all the times his now dead master made him scream and cry in pain, moments of confusion, the feelings of being dirty, his parents not looking at him as he cried out for them because they were smiling down at their four silver coins. All this ran its course and by the end he was crying. The stranger who held him tightened his hold and whispered a light 'Shhhh, it's alright now. I have you.' in his bangs. That strange act alone made all the bad memories go away. Looking up, the green of the man's eyes shone with sympathy and empathy, and it made life seem a little less horrifying. It wasn't long after that the woods began to thin and looking back, the estate was visible. Men, women, all were dead. All the people who had been a part of the torture, and suffering that had gone on under the luxurious tiles and expensive foods. All were dead, and they were free.

Please please please tell me what you think. I don't mind flames if they are constructive ;O) HoNk HoNk


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was alive with activity and Hiro was as at home in it as a fish is in water. Having been raised by mountain people after his family was killed in a battle between two villages, he had lived from the time he was 2 till he was captured at age 7 in the woods. He had once explained to Akio about his relationship with an old hermit and the lessons the old man had taught him.

Hraki was still shaken by what had conspired 2 days before and hadn't left the female neko's arms since the man who was caring him had put him down. It had all happen so fast he couldn't seem to catch up to the present situation.

On the first night it had been chaos. Hraki was a crying mess, not liking the 'scary man' who had carried him out, and Hiro kept demanding to be let down. Akio had tried to keep them both calm but it didn't help until the neko and human switched their cargo and peace finally allowed the group to make real progress, the female being less physically threatening and the man not putting up with any of Hiro's crap. Since then they had only stopped for water and bathroom breaks.

It wasn't until the afternoon on the second day that the fanged man came back and they finally stopped by a slow going stream to make camp.

"We will need to hunt." The female swiftly took to the trees and sprang off to find their meal while her companions continued their work. Akio and the others simply stood huddled together, shivering and confused. Almost an hour went by until the huntress came back with four rabbits and a bore over her shoulder.

As the food cooked, the green leader looked to his comrades who were sitting around the fire and nodded to them. "Now, I think it's about time we explained ourselves." They others nodded.

Akio looked up from the fire. The man looked to the young boys and smiled a bit.

"I think we should begin with our names. Mine is Eiji, this fine feline to my left is Asami," the woman looked to them and smiled. "Next to her is Inuyasha, and the brute to my right is Kenta." The human man chuckled deep in his chest.

"Brute you say? You'll scare the children with words like that." Kenta smiled a large smile. It was true though. Kenta was a large man, about two heads taller than Akio, with broad shoulders and thick muscle on his arms and legs. But while he was large and made of muscle it did not take away from his speed and agility.

His female companion, Asami, was the exact opposite. Her body was thin, fragile almost, and covered in fur the color of midnight with bits of navy blue in different spots. And though her features were humanoid, whiskers dotted her cheeks and slit pupils rested within silver disks. On her hands rested black claws that still had the remnants of her kills stained on them.

Inuyasha was directly in between the two. He had a slightly broader build than the female, but he was much thinner than Kenta. The blue markings on his face gave him an older look but without them he looked more like a young adult than a man. He didn't speak much but when he did it was usually to complain.

Last was Eiji. Akio paid more attention on him simply because of his other worldliness, even more so than other demons. His hair flowed with the light breeze, making it look like a meadow of shifting long grass. His eyes were the color of precious stones and shone just as brightly. His body was long but had some width to it in his strong shoulders and chest. Each of them wore dark gray hakama and jubans, with extra fabric around their necks so they could cover their faces when needed.

Akio made eye contact with Eiji and quickly turned away, another damn blush on his cheeks and unknown to him, a smile on the older man's face.

"I am sure you have many questions for us, but they will have to wait till later. For now I will just explain what our purpose is and why we were sent to collect you." He paused to look at his comrades. "Do you all remember the woman that gave you honey one moon cycle ago?" They nodded. "That was Lady Higurashi. She realized what was going on in the League Lords estate and decided to take action. We were given orders to bring you to the Northern Castle."

"Why did she spare us? And why does she want us to come to her home in the first place? What reason could she possibly have to keep us alive?" Hiro was sitting in front of a log Akio had rolled over to sit on in front of the fire while Hraki sat on the log in between his oldest brother's legs. The positioning was awkward but it made them feel safe and kept them warm.

"Our lady was never one to take innocent life. She is kind and spares those who have done no wrong. Because of your situation, she decided it would be best to relocate you to the Northern house for the time being but I must warn you now. Very soon the Northern House will be a very hectic place and I need to prepare you for the world you are about to enter.

Eiji straitened his back. "Our lady, Lady Higurashi, has almost reached her hundred and tenth summer mark-"

"One hundred and ten! I thought she was young!" Asami laughed at Hiro's outburst while Akio told him to hush up.

"Haha, oh you are not wrong. She is actually very young. In human years she would be about 16 years of age, almost seventeen. You see, demons age differently than you humans do. When born, it takes us years to leave the infant stage, depending on the breed. Then we have a shooting growth spurt through, oh what is the term- toddler, yes! That's it. And the cycle repeats itself, only the period between growths in longer and growth spurts themselves take longer to reach their end. So our lady has just about ended her own growth period, it will be official in three moons time."

"And so as I was saying, she may have just reached the age to be officially recognized as the ruler of her lands, but she has been taking care of us since her mother and father passed some thirty years ago."

Hraki spoke for the first time that night. "Is she always that nice?"

Asami smiled softly at him. "Even more so, but she can be fierce when she needs to be. There is also something else you need to know if you are to stay with us…" Her eyes met Akio's.

"And what would that be?"

Eiji sighed. "It is nothing bad or negative. It's just that the Northern House is very different than most others. You see, when the Lord and Lady pasted on, the young Higurashi was almost completely alone, but she still had a loving heart so she began to help those in need. As the first few years went by, she kept helping the sick, hungry, and homeless find their way even giving them work in the castle, and pretty soon people stated to come to her for aid on their own. Refuges from feud wars, run aways, exiles…" He paused. "Those who wished to escape their pasts." His voice became hushed as he spoke those last words.

He shook himself and continued. "The end result was that so many came that the castle couldn't hold them. So instead they began to build homes near the castle. And within a matter of a few months an entire village was built, filled with those who saw the Lady as their savior, their provider you could say." He looked each of the boys in the eye. "Everyone in the village does their part. If you live in the village, and Lady Higurashi provides for your wellbeing, then you are obligated to work in or around the castle. It is not required, but it somewhat an unspoken law in the village.

"This is not known by the other lands, for we have been in isolation for over 30 years, and we would like to keep it that way. If you are to live with us, you will most likely be put up in a house within the village, you will have a regular job to gain your own bit of money, and on a regular basis you will go into the castle to work for what is provided for you. Of course this is if you decide to live within our walls. If not then after you have spoken to by our Lady, you will be allowed to leave. It is your choice." Hiro decided to speak up.

"When you say 'provide' what does that mean exactly?" Kenta looked up from the fire.

"Simply put, you are given food, clothing and a place of your own. Anything else you can buy yourselves."

"What type of work would we do?" Hiro's voice became hollow. "We were all taken young so we have no trade. The only thing we know of is…" Tears welled up in Hraki's eyes and Akio made his voice as firm as steal when he under stood the implications.

"We will NOT work in a brothel. I was often lent out and I will never have my brothers share that fate." Akio protectively grabbed Hraki and held him close, kissing his forehead to keep him calm.

Asami instantly began to explain. "Oh no, it would be nothing like that. You see, to sustain ourselves in the village, we act as any other. We make fabric and silk. We farm and raise livestock. We even have a black smith who would be glad for the help. The village doesn't even have a tavern or brothel, only a tea shop that is owned by a former brewer. If anyone needs a stronger drink they go to him but it is not often. We would never ask that of you." She attempted to put a reassuring hand on Akio's shoulder but he instantly pulled away from it as if it were made of poison.

"Don't tough me!" Asami recoiled and backed off, but the silence that followed was thick and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He stood and began to walk off, not being able to stand the stares of those who didn't understand his reaction.

As he walked through the forest, Akio began reliving the old nightmares of his past. He had thought that being freed had gotten rid of them but apparently not.

After he had reached age 12, the Master really had no use for him, but he couldn't get rid of him for fear of exposure. So to make a profit, he would lend the small boy to the local whore houses for the filthiest and more specific customers. Unfortunately for him he was a favorite of more than three men and even a woman. His slim body, dark brown eyes and black hair they said felt like well spun wool, kept them coming back for him. It was all he could to keep sane.

A different section of the stream came into view as Akio made his way past the thinning trees. The seen made him pause. Moon light caught the gentle ripples made by rocks on the shore and the grass along the bank shimmered like silver wire. A small white rabbit was nibbling on the surrounding vegetation without a care in the world.

"Beautiful." Akio spun around to find Eiji standing a few yards away, watching the scene with his deep eyes. "I came after you, worried you might do something to harm yourself."

Akio blushed lightly. "I didn't mean to make off like that. I just needed to breath for a moment."

Eiji made eye contact with Akio then. "Why did you react in such a way? I realize you have a troubled past but she meant you no harm." Akio's eyes became empty and sad.

"I don't… trust others, and when she went to tough me it-"A broken breath forced its way out of his lungs. "Are you angry with me?"

Eiji looked startled. "Angry, no of course not. Why would I be?"

Shame filled him, and embarrassment. "I-I just don't want you to be angry with me. You were so nice to me before and…" The words became as silent as the wind by the end. Akio looked up after a moment to see why the other had not spoken, but what he saw made his breath catch.

Eiji's eyes were alight with a spark that made his entire being hum with energy. Everything around the two of them seemed to become alive and move with a frantic vigor, making the air almost stifling. Then just as soon as it started, it left leaving Akio weak and dizzy.

"What, what was that?" Eiji shook himself and blinked his own stun away.

"My inner yoki…" Akio could tell he wasn't supposed to have heard that. Once again Eiji shook himself. "We will reach the Northern Castle by tomorrow evening. I suggest you discuss what will be the outcome of that meeting with your brothers." And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the hidden tunnels of Ayaka, an entire village was abuzz with the news of new comers. It had only been six weeks since the last arrivals, a prostitute and her new born baby, but the idea that the lady of their land had commissioned the best assassins in the village to go and retrieve these new comers made it all the more exiting. Demons and humans alike scurried to and fro as a happy film settled over the buildings and inhabitants.

In the center of it all was a petite demon covered in a layer of light blue silk over her thicker wool kimono. The sleeves shone with orange sakura blossoms that led in a thin swirling pattern down to the bottom of the outfit. Around her everyone stopped to bow then moved on to keep working to clean up what little filth there was. The Lady never did like things dirty.

Kagome Higurashi surveyed the caves and tunnels around her which made up the foundation of the village she had named Ayaka. They were filled with the people whom she had come to love as her own family. And today was the day three new arrivals would make their home along with them; if they chose to. Though the chances were slim, it was entirely possible the three boys wouldn't decide to stay.

When Kagome had first visited the village of Haruka, the league lord had seemed pleasant enough, except for his sent. On the way to the estate, two starved boys had caught her eye, and after helping her servants carry the small amount of supplies she had brought, she had given them a small loaf of bread and honey. Their sent along with another unknown boy's sent of hunger and sadness was all over the man, and it was all she could do to not kill him herself. It wouldn't do for someone of her status to make enemies with the humans, so instead she sent her most trusted assassins; Eiji, Kenta, and Asami, along with a forth individual, Inuyasha, to go and eliminate the discrace and bring the boys to her. In the end, three boys would be saved, a corrupt league lord would be replaced, and none would be the wiser.

As the sun reached the tips of the Western trees, the scouts on the main road sent the signal of approaching friends; three whistles and two clicks. Everyone began moving a bit faster, chatting happily about what was going to happen while Kagome walked out of the cave system.

After the signal, it only took about 15 minutes for the small traveling party to make it to the exterior crop fields. Eiji was the first, caring the oldest and thinnest new comer, followed by Inuyasha and Asami with a young pup clinging to her neck, and Kenta with a disgruntled boy in his thickly corded arms. They had finally arrived.

=.:^:.=

The evening sun was just setting when something Akio could at one time only dream about came into view; the Northern Castle.

Built in sections on the side of a mountain canyon, the Northern Castle, or Hana as it had been named, was built next to the very thing that had created it's base; A giant waterfall.

The waterfall stood at nearly 1000 feet high and looked to be a quarter of a mile wide. At the bottom of the water monster was a raging river that flowed over rock ledges causing 2 foot to 13 foot waterfalls that were dwarfed be their predecessor. The flowing water made a fine mist that gave the dark gray roofs and walls of the castle a mystic cloak of invisibility from the air. On one side of the giant canyon, slightly down the river was a smaller canyon that instead of just dropping off at the tree line sloped down steeply before flattening out for a few thousand feet, and then falling the rest of the way to the river below. Akio noticed that the three mile wide and two mile long ledge was made up of mostly crops and didn't hold much of a village per say. The only structures were small huts were the farmers would live. He had seen pieces of land similar to this on the way there.

In the middle of the main road stood a loan figure; a small black haired female dressed in expensive blue silk. Upon closer speculating they were able to recognize who she was. She was the woman who had been kind enough to give starved slaves bread and honey, the one who took over her father's position after the deaths of her parents, the savior to those in need; it was the Lady of the North, Kagome Higurashi.

On approach her young features lit up with a smile that would rival even the most beautiful of the kami, and a tail covered in black fur swished as she glided forward. Glided! She was that graceful. Her eyes sparkled in the light, reflecting shades of pale blue and gray, while on her forehead rested a dark blue star.

"Welcome to Ayaka." whispered Eiji. Akio was speechless.

"I thought this place would be bigger, but it just looks like a small farming area." Hiro looked around the area before turning back to watch the approaching demon.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "That's because this isn't all of Ayaka. Most of it is inside the canyon walls in tunnels and underground caverns. It is to the right of the farming area. The left is in the direction of the castle, at the base of the mountain and next to the falls."

"So everyone lives in a giant cave? That's so cool!" Hraki was excited about what lay ahead, and in all honesty so was Akio. But he was nervous and Eiji picked up on that.

"Just be polite and everything will be fine. You have nothing to fear while within these borders." Akio nodded. They were only a few seconds away from meeting their rescuer and new Lady.

=.:^:.=

Eiji began to slow to a stop before putting Akio down and bowing to his Lady. "We have returned, my Lady." She smiled and looked over their traveling party.

"In good time and with good news," her voice lowered "I assume all has been dealt with?"

Eiji nodded and smiled toward the others. "Allow me to introduce you. This is Akio, Hiro, and Hraki." The first two bowed but the youngest simply stared at her.

"You're a lot prettier than I thought you would be! And you have a tail! My name's Hraki. What's your name? Do you want me to call you Lady too? Do you have any more-"

"Hraki!" Hiro put a hand over the young boy's mouth and pulled him in front of himself. "I'm sorry. He's just really excited."

Lady Higurashi just smiled and held a hand out to the boy. Hraki quickly shook free and moved forward to take her hand in a gentle hand shake. "It is very nice to meet you all. And from now on I want you to call me Kagome. Everyone in the village does." Hraki smiled from ear to ear and nodded his head and she laughed lightly. "Now let's get you all to the castle. I'm sure you are tired from the journey and would like a bath."

Hraki, still holding her hand, lifted his head again.

"You mean it? We can have a bath?" Kagome looked perplexed, so Eiji spoke first.

"Hraki, from now on you get to take a bath every day, not just every week like back at the estate." Hraki's eyes lit up.

"Really? Every day?" Kagome nodded and Hraki smiled even wider if that were possible. He ran to Hiro who was in the back of the group near Kenta to tell him the news. Akio also seemed happy about the idea.

"If only all our boys were so excited about taking a bath this place would be much cleaner." In front of them stood another female demon, this time a fox with bright hair and shining green eyes.

"Ah, my sweet Mio." Kenta moved forward and embraced the woman as a screech filled the air.

"Father!" A small boy came sprinting threw the trees and vaulted himself at the large man, who caught him and engulfed him within his arms.

"Ha ha, Shippo my boy. Have been good for your mother?" The boy reappeared on the big man's shoulder and smiled, showing off small fangs.

"Yep and I even helped in the fields and picked herbs for Kaede! She gave me ginger candy as a reward!"

The woman smiled and hugged the boy to her chest. "Your son has been working very hard so you better keep your promise." She and the boy smiled at Kenta when he laughed.

"Of course, of course. Bright and early tomorrow, I'll take you to the river to practice with your knives again, happy?" Shippo smiled and nodded. "Now, if you will excuse us, Kagome, Eiji." As they left Kagome smiled down at Hraki who once again took her hand.

"Miss Kagome? Where are we gonna live? Eiji said that we would only live in the castle for a little while but I wanna stay here with you and my brothers."

Akio spoke up. "Of course this would only be with your permission." Eiji nodded in approval at his respect. It would serve him well.

Kagome on the other hand looked annoyed. "Oh, enough with the formalities, I get plenty of it when I talk to my advisors. Of course you can stay. For now you will be staying in the castle. But as soon as your home is built, you will be moved into the village. Now come with me. There is much to discuss and not all can be spoken about in the open."

Amaya cleared her throat, looking to Kagome. "Miss, if you will, I believe there is something I must attend to." As she spoke, her eyes wondered to her left were a tall cat demon with sharp ears stood smirking. Lady Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I need to leave as well." Inuyasha didn't wait to be excused before he leaped off into a nearby tree and disappeared.

"And you Eiji, any one you need to run off to?" Eiji blushed and shook his head.

"No, my Lady." She nodded then looked to the boys once again.

"Then let us be off to Hana. Shall we?"

=.:!:.=

Thank you all for reading my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think.

P.S. If you catch a slip up like inconsistent facts or spelling errors, feel free to call me out on it. I don't like it when other people do it so it isn't fair for me to. Again thanks so much for reading.

:O) HoNk HoNk (O:


	4. Chapter 4

The road to the castle entrance was one of the strangest roads Akio had ever seen. At the end of the smaller canyon and to the left was a tunnel like road that was missing the wall next to the cliff. It seemed to have been cut into the rock itself leaving it 15 feet high and 20 wide. The walls were completely smooth and you could make out the different layers of sediment from centuries before. He asked Eiji how it was made.

"There are demons, moles to be exact, that have the ability to contort the earth as they wish. These are called Elemental demons. There are many different kinds of this breed of demon, and they are all gifted with the affinity of some material or another and are able to bend it to their will. I myself am a Grass Elemental, with the ability to make plants do as I please. The entire mountain and even the castle was created by a colony of Moles when the first Lord of the North came here and made a pact with them. For his protection and supplies, they served him by building and telling him the knowledge of the land. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. They can be quite charming for a bunch of blind diggers." He chuckled at a privet joke.

As they reached the end of the road, the ceiling fell away and it opened up to a large clearing. The clearing was oval shaped and on the other side you could see a section of the castle, an aviary by the looks of it, perched on the wall about 28 feet above and to the side of the clearing. There was no land underneath it to support it. To the left stood two huge doors leading into the base of the mountain that seemed to be alive with their artistic descriptions of giant dogs watching over what looked like hunched over men building a mountain and tunneling under the ground.

'They must be the Mole demons.' Akio thought.

Lady Higurashi began moving toward the ornate doors and once a guard in a small cove at the top of the doors called out, they opened to reveal another set of doors about 50 feet within. As they entered the giant hall way, the doors shut behind them and left the small assembly of people with nothing but candle light.

As they stood and waited for the next set of doors to open, a sudden feeling of being watched engulfed Akio. The longer they stood the worse it became and he began to panic as the feeling slowly penetrated his body. He felt as if he was being violated in the worst of ways.

Trying to escape the growing discomfort, he began to back away, but was stopped by the strong body of Eiji. Without thinking, Eiji brought his arms around the young male and held him to his chest. Almost immediately the discomfort left him and Akio was able to stand still long enough for whatever it was to finish its course.

=.:^:.=

Kagome watched as the Gate Keeper searched the boys for any sign of potential or threat within them. All new arrivals to the village were required to do this to make sure they would not bring harm to anyone.

Hiro and Hraki just seemed to have mild discomfort, indicative of those who were good for the village but not for missions and such, but Akio seemed increasingly agitated.

His body began to sweat and his eyes darted around, trying to find the source of discomfort. Eventually he began to back away, but to Kagome's surprise Eiji stepped forward and brought the boy comfort. She smiled at that.

It wasn't long before the test was complete and they were allowed to enter the castle. Gasps could be heard from the younger two of the arrivals as the main entrance hall was revealed.

Made from the rock of the mountain, the main entrance was designed to fit two Inu demons in their true form while still being able to move around each other. The room was lit not by candles, but mirrors, reflecting large beams of light from small fist sized tunnels that led to the surface. The stone itself was a pale gray with lines of darker gray like the side of the road that led there, but more beautiful than that where the lines of natural gold veins that led threw out the entire hall. When the castle was being made, the moles had tried to hide the fact that there was any gold at all, but once it was discovered by the Inu Lord, he swore not to pillage the mountain of its treasure, or allow any other to do so as well. This had served as the corner stone of trust for the Mole and Inu alliance.

Looking back, Kagome noticed the exited looks of both Hraki and Hiro, but Akio seemed dazed. Eiji had him held against his side and was whispering with him, so Kagome extended her hearing toward the two.

"… you're ok. Gate Keeper was just assessing you. Take a deep breathes."

"I can't, it feels like back at the Estate; like I've been violated in some way."

Eiji looked apologetic. "For all its worth, it could mean something good. The fact you sensed to such an extent means you will be able to excel in ways you probably never thought possible." Akio looked up at him, then seemed to right within himself and nodded.

"Ok, I trust you." It was almost indiscernible, but Kagome saw the assassin tense then relax once again. It was then she decided to bring things into focus.

"Now, all of you listen up," All three boys looked at the girl with wonder as her voice became lest restrained and more playful, and they all began walking through the main entrance hall and into hallway after hallway filled with mirror reflected light. "Since you have decided to live here with us in Amaya, there are a few things you need to know, the rule of the village if you will." They turned another corner that breached the outer wall for about ten feet and you could look out the oval of stone and see the waterfall and different sections of the castle on the other side of the canyon. "All of them must be followed and if broken there will be consequences.

"The first is that while arguments and fighting is tolerated to some degree, bloodshed in not allowed. Whoever kills the other will pay the price, which will be determined by me or the Captain of the Guard."

Hiro spoke up then. "Who is that?" Kagome smiled.

"The Captain of the Guard is none other than Eiji. He is my personal guard and also keeps everything in line."

"What if you kill someone in self-defense?" Akio looked up at Eiji, who had separated himself while walking.

"In that case, no one will be at blame, but that is after an investigation to make sure you have not lied to us." Akio locked eyes with the older man and nodded in understanding.

"The next few are simple enough; you must follow my and Eiji's orders if given, theft will be given a day to a couple of months of house arrest, depending on what you stole, if you are to work in the castle there are guide lines that must be followed and protocol to learn. Guests, wither in the village or the castle will be treated with respect and kindness but if something should occur, such as they become violent or order something of you that is completely inappropriate," She looked in the eyes of all three boys. "do not hesitate to refuse and find either myself or Eiji." All three looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"What about working in the village? Eiji said that that's how we will earn our own money?"

"There is someone I must speak to first but yes you will be given a job in the village. Most likely it will be a simple job that will help you adjust to life here, and then after a time you can move on to something else."

"And one last thing for now. Only call me Lady Higurashi or My Lady when in public or when we have guests, I'm not that old you know." She laughed again.

Hraki decided it was his turn to ask a question. "Miss Kagome, when can we take our baths?" It really was sad how exited the boy could be at the thought of being allowed to bathe every day, but Kagome didn't show that to them.

"Eiji would be happy to take you to your rooms to bathe. As I mentioned before, you will be staying in the castle until a permanent residence is decided for you. Now I am afraid I must leave you for now. Feel free to come to me at any time if you have questions." She was about to leave when a small hand grabbed her own.

Hraki looked up at the pretty lady and did the one thing he could think of with his young mind to show his gratitude; he tugged her down and kissed her brow like Akio did. "Thank you Miss Kagome." And with that everyone was off.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood in her study overlooking the falls and contemplated what she had just been told.

=.: Earlier that day :.=

"My lady, you sent for me?" The old Gate Keeper entered the study and blinked his blind eyes at Kagome. Being over 5,000 years old took its toll on a Panther demon like him, but even for his age the large cat's coat was still a stark shade a black and the only signs of his age were his eyes and gray shot through him muzzle.

"Hello Gate Keeper. How are you today?"

As the panther approached, he moved around the low desk and proceeded to lie down next to the young demoness and allowed a purr to escape him as she scratched between his shoulders.

"I have been better, but what is it you have called me for?" The elder yawned, flashing his long canines.

"I wanted your impression on the young men I brought you today." Kagome continued to scratch, and he purred louder.

"The smallest cub will make a fine honey collector. He is patient and has no wish for fighting within him, though I suspect that will change if those he loves are in danger. The second oldest cub on the other hand should be sent strait to Kenta to be trained in hand to hand and knife play. He will be excellent at it."

He paused. "The oldest cub I would like to mentor myself." The wonderful scratching stopped abruptly.

"Does he really show such promise?" Gate Keeper shook with his chuckle.

"He will serve you well, that he will." And with that he stood and left the room, his tail swinging behind him.

=.: End flashback :.=

"Kira, could you find Hraki, Hiro, and Akio for me?" Kagome's maid, a small Mole hanyou, quickly scurried from the corner she had taken as her own and jumped into a covered tunnel that served as the maids shortcut threw out the entire valley.

While Kira was out to perform her orders, Kagome decided a quick snack was in order so she had the head cook fix some blue honey tea, rice balls, and sweet candy; enough to share if her guests decided to join her. While she waited for the food, she looked out the ledge of her study once again and thought about the very near future. She was approaching her one hundred and tenth summer, something to be celebrated and feared.

Once she reached this age, she would be officially recognized as Lady of the Northern Lands, but it also meant that she would be expected to find a mate to 'help' her rule. Kagome made a lady like snorting sound. 'Like I need someone to help me rule my lands. They would most likely try to take over anyway.' She frowned at that. The world she had built for herself could come crashing down around her, and that thought was utterly terrifying.

Panic welded up inside her chest, but she crushed it down. She was the ruling force of her lands, so stop being weak and do what is expected of you, that is what her cold hearted mother would say. A bitter taste filled her mouth at the thought of her pack mother, for she never thought of her as her real mother.

The former Lady of the North had been from a noble demon family in the North and she and her father had fallen in love and mated over two hundred years before they conceived their first born. Her father had been ecstatic when they had their daughter, whom he named Kagome. But Kagome was a weak and sickly pup, and her mother, having wanted a boy from the start, rejected her. If it were not for the Lord of the North, the new born would have been left in the woods to die. It only became worse when they finally did have a boy. The Northern Lady was so excited and completely forgot about Kagome altogether, often ignoring her when she was near. For less than three months he lived with them, and in that time Kagome had learned to love him, even if her mother hated her.

Then the incident happened. The baby boy, who was named Soita, became ill and died. No one besides the demons residing in the castle even knew of the baby, for the announcement of his birth had not yet been sent.

It crushed Kagome's mother and out of pure hate, she made her daughter's life a living hell. It didn't take long for the servants to realize what was going on and convey it to their Lord. He did nothing. When the healer was called to save the small child from blood loss, he did nothing; When Kagome had four broken ribs and a cracked leg bone, he did nothing. It kept escalating until the unimaginable happened. The servants and guards revolted, took Kagome, and abandoned the castle for a village to the West.

All hell broke loose as the other Lords became involved in the search for the missing girl, and when the servants realized they could run with her no more Kagome was soon found in the woods near the Western shore and taken to Tsukiko, the Western Castle. The four that had run with her had left her where they knew she would be found and ran to parts unknown hoping she would be safe at last.

And for a time she was.

Kagome smiled at the memory. There she had been happy. While in the West, the Lord of the West, Lord InuTaishio and Lady Satori treated her like a beloved niece who had come to visit.

She felt safe and when her Father came to get her she refused to leave, but had no choice. She cried for them not to let her go, but with no real reason to hold her, the West gave her back to the North.

Not six months later, the very thing that Kagome had been waiting for happened. Her mother tried to kill her.

Not just a beating gone too far or throwing something at her. That night, the Lady of the North, the Jewel of the White Mountains, became drunk on sake, took a knife to her daughter's room, and stabbed her just under her sternum. The young child's screams had woken her father and realizing what had happen attacked his mate. He fell dead when the knife pierced his heart and in an act of grief, his mate soon followed after slitting her wrist.

Not wanting for there to be an invation of the other lands, the entire incident was covered up, and soon most of the North became isolated to keep their young Lady safe till she grew.

Kagome fingered the scar threw her kimono, feeling the long line of raised flesh, ugly flesh that rested just below her breast bone. It still hurt, even after all these years, she often blamed herself for not being good enough for her mother, for not being a strong male that could make her proud. Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes.

A gentle knocking came from the door and she swiftly wiped her face and straitened on her cushion. "Enter."

Kira opened the door and ushered three clean, happy humans into the room. Akio still looked weary, but was smiling none the less.

"I see I interrupted your baths." Hraki ran over to the desk and sat down in one of the many pillows in front of it.

"It's ok. The fox lady Mio was yelling at us to get out anyway." The young pup smiled and Kagome felt a strange sort of care from the boy. He was simply too innocent and loving for anyone to not feel its affects.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. She looked pretty mad when we started swimming away from her." Hiro laughed and also took a seat.

Akio was the last to sit, and when he looked around the room, he seemed to shrink in on himself. It seemed all those years in captivity made him weary of large spaces. "Thank you, Miss Kagome, for allowing us to bathe. I had no idea one village could have so many hot springs." It was true. Because of the amount of demons and humans clustered together, a number of hot springs were needed to keep the scent of the village clear for the more sensitive noses, unlike other villages that had the most retched of smells because of the lack of hygiene.

"Yes, there are many in and around the castle. Most are made by water elementals that live with us in the village. I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves." Aki smiled and looked down and away from Kagome's bright smile. That was not something he was used to.

"Now, for the reason I called you here," another knock on the door interrupted Kagome. "Enter."

A kitchen servant entered the room with the tray of food she had ordered. After the servant bowed and left, Kagome offered some of the rock candy and tea to her guests and continued. "As I was saying, the reason for my calling you here is to help establish your place here in Ayaka. Today when you passed through the gates of Hana, a demon known as the Gate Keeper evaluated your souls to see what you would be best at. Of course it is your choice what you do with your time, but I would like for you all to try what Gate Keeper has recommended for you. Just to gain some experience." Hiro tilted his head.

"What would he have us do?"

Kagome looked to him first. "Gate keeper believes you would make a good fighter and future guard, so I will be sending you to Kenta for training." Hiro's eyes became wide but before he could protest the choice of his teacher, Akio spoke first.

"I was wondering about that Miss Kagome. Why do you not have any guards?" A devious flame started within the females eyes.

"Well you see, I discovered that while having guards it a good thing, most use them as a way to show their wealth. The more guards, the more money. It is nothing more than a way for men to stroke their egos. It also tells and intruder who is a threat, those who are dressed as guards, and those who are not, those in servant uniforms. So instead of putting a target on one groups back and making it easier to avoid the other, I simply combined the two. While Hiro will receive extensive training, it will not only be for protection but missions I send him on. In reality, every man woman and child is trained in one weapon or another in relative secrecy. It gives my people an advantage of being underestimated if we are attacked." Akio was speechless.

"But why KENTA? He's an insufferable jerk!" Kagome smiled patiently at the angry pup.

"Kenta is the best sword play teacher in Amaya. Also his son has recently begun training and it would be good for you both to have a friend in arms." That seemed to pacify Hiro for now.

"Miss Kagome?" Hraki looked up with his big expressive eyes. "Is his son a hanyou?"

Kagome's eyes became slightly harder. "Yes, and he is not alone. There are many who have traveled here and just as many who were born within to village. Do any of you have an objection to that?" They all shook their heads. "Good, now Hraki, would you like to find out what I have planned for you?" The child's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Within our land, we have three things we sell the most. Jewelry, stone, and honey. You, will be working with the bees and collecting all the honey you're so fond of." Hraki's entire body shot up with his excitement.

"Really?! That's so cool. Did you hear big brother? I get to collect honey!" He began dancing around then stopped to hug Kagome. Her surprise went unnoticed by him. "Thank you so much!"

Akio smiled and had Hraki sit in his lap so he could kiss his forehead. "Yes that is very exciting. Maybe your teachers will let you bring some of it home with you?" The idea pleased the young boy greatly.

"And as for you," Akio looked up with the pause. "Gate Keeper has determined that you possess a very special gift. The gift to evaluate and judge the character of a person." Akio's eyes became confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow."

"It means that by being near or in contact with someone, you can understand how they would think, feel, react and anything else about them that you desired. You could judge a character of a person in battle and determine exactly how they would fight, which is enough to gain the advantage for a kill, or you could evaluate someone coming into your home, as Gate Keeper does, and know if they were a threat to you in any way. The advantage you have has kept you alive all these years and now, with Gate Keeper and Eiji to guide you, you may very well be the key to many difficult situations in the future." Akio seemed too stunned for words.

"There is also one last thing before you go. Everyone in the village knows how you are here; because I ordered your League Lord dead. But no one save myself, Eiji, Kenta, and Asami know the reason why you are here, why I had mercy on only you three. That is your secret to either tell or keep. It is up to you." Their eyes dimmed at the memories, but there was also gratitude in their sent and brown orbs. "Now, I'll have Kira take you to your rooms. It is late and you begin training at sunrise.


End file.
